Wicked Witch Of Christmas
by imadisneygirl
Summary: Lilly and Oliver are best friends but with Christmas nearing and Oliver spending too much time with his new girlfriend, what happens to Lilly? Oliver finds out that she doesn't want to take it anymore.


"Is is just me or have you been avoiding me lately?"

Okay, so it wasn't just him. I have been avoiding him for some time now, but, I can explain myself! I have a good reason. Well sort of, for _her _it might be a good reason but surely not for me. You see, the guy we're talking about here is Oliver and he's my best friend in the whole wide world. And as you have noticed already, we haven't been so close lately. A couple weeks ago, Oliver went out with a girl. She was a really nice girl, beautiful long curly hair, with the face of an angel and green eyes that just pierce right through you. And now, she's his girlfriend. And I'm sure you're wondering why I don't seem do happy about that, well it's probably because she's a horrible witch. She seems all sweet to everyone and even to me... when Oliver's around. When he's not, I swear she magically transforms into the wicked witch of the West. Or maybe it's the East... anyways! She's not the girlfriend he deserves. And I know what you're probably thinking that this is one of those, "she's not right for him, I am! I've always been there for him," yada yada yada yada. But you're wrong. We're not like that. I mean we are, but just not in that way. We're best friends but nothing more than that, it just sounds wrong. Because he's like my older brother, he's taller than me, protective of me and always there for me.

So the one day, when I was at my locker at the end of the day, she came up to me. I at least tried to be nice to her even though she didn't deserve it, but I made an effort. But my politeness was for nothing when I found out what she had to say to me. Have you guessed it already? Trust me; it can't be that hard considering what he just said explains it all. Yup, she told me to stay away from him. And I don't even understand that! Like is she jealous or something because we're such good friends? I don't understand why she would be because since they started dating, it's not like Oliver even has any time for me, it's always been Oliver and Mikayla time, no Oliver and Lilly time.

I know he's happy with her, only knowing one side of her but still, I don't want to ruin their relationship. So I just decided to go along with what she told me to do, and everything would be fine. Obviously, everything is not fine. Sadly, he took notice. I don't know why he would've now because he didn't even seem to remember me before. He's still standing there, exploring me face with his eyes, waiting for an answer. It was the middle of December, five days away from Christmas and he had just popped out of nowhere while I was walking to my car. I was thinking that I was going straight to my car, thus why I only have a light zip-up sweater on. In other words, I was freezing and for some reason, I was taking so long to answer him.

"Um, it's just you," I answered weakly. What else am I supposed to say! _Oh yeah, sorry I'm avoiding you because your horrible girlfriend told me to stay away from you because she's jealous that we're such good friends. _Well that was definitely the perfect way to break it to him. I looked down, not daring to look up to him; I don't wanna know what he's thinking.

He shifted his weight and crossed his arms. I knew he didn't believe me but what else am I supposed to do! "If it's just me then why don't you seem happy to see me?" Oh trust me, I am. Considering I haven't seen you in weeks. And if I have it's been some small encounters in the hall where only a small 'hi' is shared.

"Oh why?" I answered snappily. I looked up, not caring what he was thinking. "I may not look like it, but I actually am." A small smile appeared on his features. That's not what I was hoping for. "And that's only because I haven't seen you in weeks!" That smile disappeared, just like I wanted it to. "What happened, Ollie? Suddenly forgot that you had a best friend?" I could tell he was starting to feel uncomfortable. He hadn't been expecting me to turn on him and I hadn't either but I have had enough. "Or you just replaced me with your new girlfriend because she can fill in both of those spaces for you?" His eyes wandered off, looking anywhere except my face. "Well guess what? I'm not going to take this anymore, if I'm going to just be the third wheel. I don't want to be the third wheel! I don't want to be anything in your life if you're not even going to appreciate what I do for you, and especially if you're going to just ignore me just like you've been doing lately." With those words, I walked right past him, heading to my car again.

I wasn't expecting him to come after me after that lecture, but he did. He grabbed my arm and turned me around the face him. And once I just looked up at him, he still didn't let go of my arm. "I'm sorry I've been making you feel like this. Honestly, I had no idea but I still don't understand why you have been avoiding me."

I shrugged out of his grasp. "Don't worry about it," I turned away again and tried walking away but it didn't work. He gabbed both of my arms, turned me around and brought me right up against his chest. "Yes, it does matter." I refused to look up at him. "Just tell me, I'll believe you no matter what it is." No he won't. I know he won't believe me, he'll take his girlfriend's word instead of mine, I just know it.

"Fine you want to know?" He nodded eagerly. It was still hard to concentrate on what I was going say considering I was shoved right up against his well-muscled chest but if he wanted to know so bad, then I was going to tell him, if he believed me or not. "I'm been avoiding you lately because your girlfriend told me to stay away from you." He just blinked, obviously not comprehending what I just told him. "There you have it." I, again, squirmed out of his hold. He didn't object; he was too confused in his own thoughts.

I walked away once and for all. I knew now that whatever Oliver and me had as best friends, was gone forever. His eyes were set on his girlfriend only, and I wasn't going to be the one who changes that. I got into my car and reflected about what just happened. Wow, I can't believe we're over. We were inseparable. Never thought that would change but obviously, I'm not the girl with the luck. I didn't even want to go back home, I knew all my family would be there since Christmas is in five days but I have to face the music.

To be honest, home wasn't that bad, everyone was distracted with cooking and playing games with each other and the small kids. I took this opportunity to sneak up to my room to get some quiet time. Isn't Christmas about forgiveness and happiness? How come that's not what Christmas looks like to me? Ugh, I hate when life gets hard.

My mom called me down for dinner so I plastered a big fake smile on my face and dove into all the happiness of my family that I didn't have. They actually made me feel better; being with my family always helped me when life gets rough. They make a joke about everything and they seem just like a cure for me. After dinner, I left again. I told them I was super tired because I had a major test today. That was a lie, but they didn't know that and I just wanted to stay alone for a while. The point of ye going upstairs to my room was to think and all that but I just ended up falling asleep in my clothes and without showering.

Don't you hate the feeling you get when you wake up in the morning and you have the feeling that you slept too much? Yup, I hate it too. It turned out that the house was empty, everyone left for some last minute Christmas shopping.

I guess it was better for me, more alone time. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a cookie. The doorbell rang next, so I walked over and opened it. And at that exact moment, I saw the one person who I wouldn't expect to be at my door at eleven o'clock on a Saturday morning.

Oliver.

He stood there in his black jeans, a navy blue hoodie hanging out under his black warm winter jacket and his black vans. He looked up at the perfect moment to capture my eyes. I couldn't look away, I was just too shocked to know he actually came back even after everything that happened yesterday. "Oliver," I choked out. "What are you doing here?" I let him in, like I've done many times but this time, it felt different. Good different.

"Well," He started and looked around my house as if he's never been in it before. "You left yesterday before I had the chance to say anything." Why wouldn't I leave? I wasn't even supposed to be around him in the first place. "I don't understand why you'd even listen to Mikayla. I mean, aren't we best friends? Why would something she says, make you stop being my best friend?"Isn't it obvious? I knew he really liked her and I didn't want to get in between that so I just did as was told.

I walked around to the couch. "Yeah we are best friends but I knew how much you liked her and I didn't want to interfere."

"Interfere?" He said and took a soft breath. "You think I'd choose her over you?"

"That's not what I meant," I said quickly.

He nodded his head. "But that's what you were getting to." I slightly nodded. "I don't know why you believe that because it's not true."

I suddenly looked up at him. "It's not?"

"No! I would never choose anyone over you!" That meant a lot, especially coming straight from the heart. "I've known you forever Lilly-Pop, I know what an awesome girl you are, I know how amazing you are, I practically know everything about you. There is no other girl I could ask for to be my best friend because they could never match up to what you are. You are irreplaceable; I wouldn't want any other girl in my life but you." At that moment, I ran to him and hugged him. That was the sweetest thing _anyone _has ever said to me. I felt his arms tight around me and as I nuzzled my head into his chest, his head leaned above mine. "I love you," I heard him whisper softly into my ear.

I guess Christmas miracles really do exist because guess what he did after? Yep, you guess it. He kissed me. And I know that we were never nothing more than friends but it just felt so right. And then the guilt started kicking in. What about Mikayla? Aren't they still an item? I stepped back from him. "Wait, what about Mikayla?"

He just smiled. "Don't worry about her anymore, she won't be a problem." That sort of freaked me out a little bit. What did he do to her then? "I broke up with her."

My eyes grew as wide as flying saucers. No! This isn't what I wanted; I didn't want to get in between them. "No, Oliver, why? You were so happy though!"

His face turned into a nauseous smile. "What are you talking about? I wasn't happy. I barley even liked her and after what she said to you, that gave me enough reasons to completely end the relationship."

"Oh." That was all I could say. I actually thought he liked her.

He suddenly smiled and pulled me back into his arms. "So, Christmas miracles obviously do come true." He murmured over the top of my head. "This Christmas I only asked for one thing."

"And what was that?"

He laughed softly. "You."

_Yo, yo, yo! My latest and probably best story so far! I think it was pretty sweet, don't you guys? Let me know in the reviews pleeease! Yes, I know, this is sort of un-Oliver-ish but I still think it can be like a different side of him. Any requests will surely be appreciated, thanks! (:_


End file.
